Light in the Dark
by MyTeenageDream
Summary: Lilith never asked to be the daughter of the most powerful dark wizard of the time. Now, she has to grow up in a world that grows more dangerous everyday. Fortunately, she's not alone. Everyone has their secrets and struggles. Marauder's Era.


Light in the Dark Prologue- The Survivor

So this is my first story in a long time. I know I have a lot of other things I need to write, and I have a lot of crap I've been holding on for awhile now, but I felt like I wanted to share my work again. So this probably sucks...Guess how much I care? I really wanted to get this out before I lost my muse, so this may/probably will be edited later.

This is, as was stated in the description, this is a rewrite of No One Else. While attempting to awaken my muse to write a second chapter of that story, I realized it could be so much more than it was. Instead of continuing it, I decided to start from scratch.

Warnings for language, possible slash in the future...Then again, if you don't have an open mind, why the hell are you reading fanfiction?

…

_The firstborn child of pure darkness_

_Facing attempted murder without regret_

_But a crime which will remain an attempt_

_As far as purity and innocence goes_

_All dark bestowed shall be in vain_

_While under miserable circumstances_

_For the child will always be_

_The Light in the Dark_

"AVADA KEDEVRA!"

The voice ripped through the cold and silent mid-March air. A blast of green light emerged and struck the child, just as it had many equally innocent people before. But this time was different. For, unlike the other innocent people, this previously silent baby was now wailing with tears. The others in the room looked at the child in silent disbelief and bewilderment. No one was more shocked, though, than the man who had cast the spell. He was one of the most powerful wizards to ever live. He had used the spell countless times before. How could a mere baby escape the effect of a curse that killed so many powerful trained wizards?

"What the fuck..."

"Master, what does this mean?"

He hesitated.

"It means I will not be killing this child after all."

The baby's mother looked up from her chair next to her master.

"My Lord, I am nothing but proud to have mothered this invincible child for you—"

"That's enough Bellatrix. I believe this disappointment may have turned around to some degree."

The man gave a smile laced with evil and hate, turning to look at his daughter for the first time.

"Bellatrix!"

"Yes Master?"

"As you have given me this child, I shall allow you give this child a name in return."

"Lilith Narcissa."

"Perfect."

…

Eight years later, Lilith sat in a dark room, taking in her surroundings and enjoying the warm summer air that flowed through her dirty tinted window.

It wasn't often that the girl got this kind of quiet time, and it usually wasn't a good sign. The more time Lilith spent locked in her room, the more work she'd be forced to do later.

The eight year old was just beginning to calm down when her door was shot open with a spell and she was dragged out of her room by her mother.

"Your father will see you now. You are to work on resisting spells."

"CRUCIO!"

Voldemort shot the unforgivable curse at the child. The small girl screamed as pain, far beyond what anyone should feel, was inflicted upon her by the man who was supposed to love and support her.

"A strong wizard does not scream in pain. You must take it if you are to be strong. Just because you were a disappointment from birth doesn't mean you should be one now. In truth, you owe me. I kept you alive with the sheer mercy in my heart...CRUCIO"

A few hours later, after all curses had been stopped, Lilith found herself aimlessly wandering the halls of the mansion that trapped her. Down the hall, her father's voice suddenly broke the silence. He was talking to some other man whose voice Lilith didn't recognize. As the voices became less and less distant, Lilith ran into the nearest room, locking the door behind her. The room was dimly lit, with only two candles burning. The room was cluttered with old boxes and parchments. In the corner sat a basin filled with a strange substance. Without thinking, Lilith stuck a finger into it and, before she knew it, she had been sucked into a mysterious world.

…

When Lilith opened her eyes, she found herself staring at her mother lying on a bed.

"M-mother?"

But the woman didn't answer. She looked down at the baby in her arms with a look Lilith had never seen cross her face.

"What will he do when he finds out…" she sighed. "That damn Healer said you would-"

The door slammed carelessly open as Lilith watched her father stalk into the room.

"Bellatrix! I'd like to see my son..."

"S-son...My Lord, we...we have a daughter."

He stared blankly at Bellatrix for a long five minutes.

"I won't have a daughter. I'll deal with it. Bellatrix, bring the child. Some of the others are in the sitting room waiting to see the future of dark magic. They can watch."

Bellatrix struggled to lift herself from the bed while holding the newborn baby. The rest was a blur to a shocked Lilith. The curse. The shock. Her mother's facade. Her name.

It was that day that Lilith knew she had to get away.

It was time for a change.

…

*wipes sweat from forehead* Whew...now that that's over, hopefully I can worry more about the next chapters. I know it's been awhile since I've posted anything, but to say this year has been crazy would be an understatement. I've struggled with my confidence in writing and developing the plot into this. It's 3AM where I am right now, and I really wanted to get this posted before I went to sleep, so here it is before I could make some excuse for not trying. I know there will be mistakes that will have to be fixed, but that can't happen until I get some sleep. =P Chapter two should be up later today/tomorrow.


End file.
